<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dinos &amp; dates by something_unknown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938755">dinos &amp; dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown'>something_unknown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kara's Earth-Birthday and Imra must to think about the perfect gift to five to her, but Kara isn't the only one who ends up receiving something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imra Ardeen &amp; Kara Danvers, Imra Ardeen/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dinos &amp; dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraEl/gifts">LaraEl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second work I post today and I realized that most of my stories are gifts for my friends... This one I wrote a while back for my friend Lara, the greatest SuperSaturn shipper out there.</p>
<p>Hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since Imra Ardeen had decided to return to 2020. The future didn’t need her that much anymore and maybe she didn’t really want to live in that time after the experiences she lived at the time she was in the past. Her life in the future had changed significantly after that time. The best friend decided to leave the team they had created, new members arrived in the Legion of Super Heroes and Saturn's girl ended up leaving some obligations aside. </p>
<p>But, maybe, she really didn't want to be there. And that was why she decided to leave everything behind, just as Querl had done. </p>
<p>Imra arrived in 2020 without any notice. It ended up taking not only Brainy, but the entire DEO by surprise, especially Kara. Everyone thought that with Imra's sudden arrival, something threatening was about to happen. After many speculations, screams and everyone talking at the same time, the brunette managed to explain that she just needed to live that experience in the past again, but this time in another way, without any danger or heroism. Just live a different life than she had lived until that moment. </p>
<p>At first, she spent a few days at the DEO, before Brainy said it was not ideal for her to live there. It was then that she moved to the small apartment where her friend lived and was supported by the organization. She got a job in a bookstore and, with great insistence not only from Brainy but Kara as well, she assisted Supergirl when necessary. That's how she and Kara became close... Not friends... At least not yet. </p>
<p>Like two heros from another planet, Kara and Imra had some similarities and many stories to tell. The perfect moments were after some not very busy mission. During the return to the DEO they used to share moments lived by both. Imra came to know a lot about Kara's childhood in Krypton and a little more than the archives of the future told about her life on Earth, both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. Imra, on the other hand, shared stories about life on Saturn and in the future, exciting moments lived with her sister, who until then were only known to Brainy but, after a while, began to make her feel better to share with other people. </p>
<p>Imra also got a little closer to Alex, but it wasn't like they were friends... They weren't just known either. They talked about subjects sometimes considered complex by other people, but they were more like co-workers who shared the same environment from time to time. </p>
<p>The person with whom Imra most identified herself in this new journey in the “past” was Nia Nal. Maybe it was because she was the girlfriend of her best friend and spent a lot of time in the apartment that they started sharing. But it didn't matter. They became friends... Great friends so to speak. Thanks to Nia and her personality more outgoing than Querl Dox, Imra was getting closer and closer to the Superfriends . </p>
<p>They talked about any type of subject and even teamed up a few times on game nights that took place at Kara's house, as Brainy had been banned from participating in games that involved knowledge and strategy. But one of those subjects, which had become increasingly frequent between the two, was about someone who was within the circle of friends. </p>
<p>“What are you going to give her?” Nia was sitting at one of the reading tables drinking the third glass of coffee milkshake while Imra organized some books on the nearest bookshelf. </p>
<p>“Uh, to whom?” Imra asked. </p>
<p>Nia always stopped by the bookshop when she had free time at Catco and needed to stay awake somehow. That day, she started chattering about some things that had happened in the magazine. Imra let her speak, but failed to pay much attention because she was too focused on the her task. </p>
<p>“Kara?” Nia replied as if it were obvious. “I just said that Alex organized a surprise party to celebrate the day she arrived on Earth.” She spoke the last sentence whispering, even though there was no one close to where they were, she couldn't risk revealing her friend's secret. </p>
<p>“I hadn't paid attention, forgive me.” The futurist dropped the book she was holding inside the box and sat on the table with her friend. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Nia took another sip of the drink. “But... What are you going to give her?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know?” She replied a little uncertainly. “I don't know her very well.” </p>
<p>“You don't usually talk?” </p>
<p>“Yes... I mean, sometimes.” She sighed. “We talk more about Krypton and Saturn, so I have no idea what I could buy that could be meaningful.” </p>
<p>A few days ago, Imra had revealed to her friend that she had started to think about the blonde in a different way. On the day she hadn't been able to explain it very well, but it had to do with a desire to spend more time with her whenever a mission was over and each had to return to their apartments. At first she thought that this was because they did not know each other very well and that these thoughts could be related to the desire for them to become friends. After a few conversations, Nia , who, as a result of deciphering dreams, thought she could begin to decipher thoughts as well, told her friend that in fact this desire had to do with something much more than friendship. </p>
<p>“You told me that you pay close attention to the stories she tells and that there are some that you feel that have a more special place in her life...” Nia started talking while finishing the last drink. </p>
<p>“Nia... You could just tell me what to buy.” Imra rolled her eyes when she saw that her friend was getting up to leave. </p>
<p>“If I told you the gift wouldn't be special.” She took the bag that was on the back of the chair and approached to embrace the brunette. “Take advantage and ask her on a date when you deliver the gift. I'm sure that anything you buy will be special.” The reporter walked away and just winked at her friend before turning to go. </p>
<p>The last words and Nia’s gesture stayed in the head of the Saturnian during all the working hours, as well as memories of some conversations that she had with Kara, in search of to think of something to present the blonde. Another thing that didn't leave her mind was Nia talking about asking the hero out. She had already said this a few times, almost always when they touched on the Kara Danvers subject, but Imra always said that she would not have the courage to do it for fear of crossing a line in the friendship that they did not even have. But if Imra thought about it, Nia had never given advice that had hurt in any way. </p>
<p>As the party was after 8 pm, Imra's office hours ended at 5 pm and the bookstore she works at was very close to the mall, she decided she would not think much about the possibilities and would look for the not-so-perfect gift as soon as she left work. </p>
<p>She went through many stores looking for something meaningful, from personal items to decorative items for the apartment, but nothing she thought was good enough to gift someone like Kara Danvers. During the search she received some messages from Nia asking if she had already found it, messages that she thought it was best to ignore and only answer when she got home. She also received a message from Alex formally inviting her to the party that would be at her house. Brainy asking if she wanted him to buy something at the supermarket, as he was probably going after much insistence from his girlfriend. And, lastly, a message from the blonde who occupied a large part of Imra's thoughts, which made her heart race only when she read the name, and later, when reading, see that she was just asking if she had seen Nia that day. </p>
<p>For a moment Imra thought about giving up such an invitation that night, because maybe Kara would never be interested in her in the same way, but the thought vanished when she remembered Nia's voice saying she would never have that answer if she didn't take the first step. </p>
<p>She continued walking from store to store for about an hour and a half without any success in searching. But, when she was almost giving up on something special and deciding to buy a miniature from a series called Doctor Who, which Kara liked, Imra went into a store and saw something that brought back a memory of one of the first conversations she had with the hero. </p>
<p>
  <em>The night was quite intense on that Friday in National City. Two aliens decided that they were going to fight over territory in an area far from the city and create trouble on the day that Brainy would stay later in the DEO updating the system and Imra had agreed to go to the movies with Nia. Supergirl had just gone with Alex to the place, with Brainy’s assistance in communicators, but they were unable to neutralize the two because they were of a species that changed shape and could increase in size in a range of up to 500%. Brainy then thought it was best to call Saturn Girl and Dreamer to help, but since Nia was stuck at Catco finishing a story Andrea asked for at the last minute, only Imra was able to go. With the assistance of her and Alex to neutralize an alien while Supergirl took care of the other, the three even returned to the DEO faster, but by the time they got there, it was well past the time that Imra should meet Nia at the theater. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunette then thought it was best to bathe in the DEO locker room even before going home to spend the night watching a movie, since she would probably have the entire apartment to herself. When she finished and was walking to the elevator to leave, she heard a voice calling her name, she turned and saw Kara approaching with an angelic smile on her face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you going yet?” The blonde asked as they waited for the elevator. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.” Imra answered awkwardly. “And you? I thought you were flying.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alex said I worked too hard tonight and asked me not to use my powers for today.” Kara grimaced and Imra found it funny. She also noticed that the blonde was not wearing Supergirl's suit. “Sorry if I messed up your plans for today, if it's any consolation mine also went down the drain.” She smirked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s okay, it was just a movie with Nia.” Imra returned the smile and the elevator reached the floor. They came in together. “What were you going to do today?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Star Wars marathon with Alex.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I think it's so beautiful how you two are close. I was like that with my sister before...” The Saturnian was unable to finish the sentence, it was still difficult for her to remember that even with the defeat of Pestilence, she was not able to save her sister's life. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alex is mysoul mate you know, if there is such a thing. But we were not always like this.” Kara spoke and the elevator door opened. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How so?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They decided to continue the conversation in a cafeteria that was nearby after Kara claimed that she was very hungry and that she would no longer watch movies with Alex because she was called for an emergency meeting with the general and, even though she was the director of the DEO, she still had to follow orders. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We didn't get along when I arrived and I can't blame Alex for that. Imagine from one day to the next that a totally strange girl arrives at your house, coming from another planet and who, on top of that, caught all of your parents' attention for her.” Kara started to tell while they waited for food. “And besides that, Jeremiah, our father, had to leave and join a secret organization to protect me. I turned Alex's life upside down...” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Couldn't she have been more understanding?” Imra asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe... But we were teenagers...” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How did your relationship start to change?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Once, I think that was a year after my arrival, I had a very difficult night. I couldn't sleep and in the little I did I ended up having nightmares about my parents and Krypton.” Kara stopped talking when she felt the waiter's presence arriving with their order. As soon as he left it on the table, she grabbed the big glass of milkshake and continued the story. “I don't know what made Alex feel sensitive, but she went to my bed, sat next to me and handed me a stuffed animal that Jeremiah had given her. She said that when she was a child, she used to sleep hugging him whenever she couldn't sleep. Then I asked her to lie with me until I fell asleep and she accepted. I managed to sleep and had no nightmares, I still don't know if it was the effect of the toy or feeling closer to my sister.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is that how you became inseparable then?” The Saturnian asked and allowed herself to steal a potato chip from the blonde's plate, which, surprisingly, she didn't complain about. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not really.” Kara replied, laughing. “The other day she acted like it didn't happen, but it was definitely a start. I would not change anything in my relationship with Alex, I think our estrangement at the beginning made us become closer after a while. </em>
</p>
<p>... </p>
<p>After finally choosing the perfect gift, Imra ran home to get ready and not end up arriving after the surprise. When she arrived everyone was already there. J'onn, who had just returned to Earth for that special moment, Eliza, Alex and her fiancee, Maggie, Brainy and Nia, who said she was almost going after Imra because of the delay, Lena Luthor and her girlfriend, Samantha, who’s impossible to forget after the futurist's first visit to National City, and her daughter . The only one who had not yet arrived was the “earth-birthday girl”. Alex said her sister was taking too long because she had eaten the pizza she asked her to take to their fake movie marathon and was coming back to buy another one. </p>
<p>Nia took advantage of the fact that Brainy had gone to talk to Lena and called Imra to a corner. </p>
<p>“Did you think about what I told you?” She asked. </p>
<p>“About what?” </p>
<p>“Asking Kara out.” </p>
<p>When Imra opened her mouth to answer, Supergirl flew in through the living room window saying that it was better that Alex hadn't started the movie without her. Even in fright, everyone managed to shout "SURPRISE!" at the same time. </p>
<p>Everyone went to talk to Kara and deliver their presents. She also spent a lot of time hugging Alex and Eliza, before Nia disturbed the moment by saying that she also wanted a piece of the “birthday girl”. Imra chose to deliver the gift last and waited for a moment that Kara was not talking to anyone so as not to disturb. </p>
<p>“Kara.” The Saturnian approached the blonde in the kitchen, holding a small blue box with some stars. </p>
<p>“Imra!” She turned to answer. “I’m so happy to see you here.” </p>
<p>The futurist gave a small embarrassed smile and held the box out towards the hero. “Happy Earth Birthday, I think.” </p>
<p>Kara took the box saying she didn't need to buy a gift, but stopped talking when she opened it and saw what was inside. “How...” She put the lid of the box on the island's counter and took the contents out. </p>
<p>“I remembered that conversation we had and thought you might like...” The woman was interrupted by a tight hug from the blonde she secretly liked. </p>
<p>“I loved it. Thank you!” </p>
<p>In the box were three pairs of colored socks, predominantly green, with various designs of different types of dinosaurs, which had been the stuffed animal that Alex gave Kara in the memory she had told. </p>
<p>Kara took all the socks off and started naming all the dinosaurs, getting some laughs from Imra. The blonde could be a child at times, which made her even more human and special, in the eyes of the Saturnian. </p>
<p>After naming them all, Imra thought it would be the perfect time to get into the subject that Nia had so insisted on. </p>
<p>“Kara!” </p>
<p>“Imra!” </p>
<p>The two spoke at the same time and started to laugh, until the brunette said that Kara could speak first. </p>
<p>“There’s something I wanted to ask you for some time but I think I was embarassed? The heroine spoke uncertainly. “But... Would you like to go out with me sometime?” </p>
<p>The question left Imra speechless, also leaving Kara a little scared to think she had crossed a totally wrong line. </p>
<p>“Like a date?” </p>
<p>“Er... I thi... Yeah, like a date.” Kara stammered a little and went completely red. At that moment Alex called for Kara and she said that Imra might have some time to think before answering. </p>
<p>When she was going to turn around to go after Alex, Imra took her hand and left a kiss on the blonde's cheek. “I'd love to, Kara Danvers.” </p>
<p>The hero just nodded before leaving the kitchen, unable to respond and, if possible, even redder than before, leaving an Imra with the world's most beautiful smile on her face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: @dscxlly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>